The present invention relates to a means for and method of displaying a visual decision tree model.
A decision tree is a logical pathway of steps involved in considering the input necessary to make a decision. Often, information necessary to make a truly informed decision will come from a host of different people from different commercial disciplines. Some information may come from within and some from outside of a company.
The decision tree model (which is created by a graphical-based or symbol-based tool) is a very effective way to present and communicate the resulting deliverable. Decision trees can be modelled using tools such as the METIS Object Oriented Visual Modelling tool, sold by Computas Ltd.
Clearly, in real commercial decision making, the options available can be numerous. Consequently, a decision tree can become extremely complex very quickly. This complexity can make the use of such systems less intuitive and consequently less useful in the decision making process.
The present invention addresses this problem and in particular aids a user to cope with the complexity of decision taking found in today's distributed and ever increasingly global organizations. The means and method in accordance with the present invention also enables managers to communicate, distribute and share their decision taking across the Internet.